David
|place = Winner|challenges = 9|votesagainst = 13|days = 39}}David is the Sole Survivor of ''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu''.'' Coming into the game as his first ORG experience in [[SurvivORG: VanuORGtu|''VanuORGtu]],'' David proved himself to be a formidable competitor, forming solid relationships with his tribemates and finding several hidden immunity idols. He was also known for his use of Tribal Council as an ultimately successful medium for strategic conversation. His flashy gameplay combined with his social game and Individual Immunity prowess gave him the win at Final Tribal Council over Vulture and Jaye. In the pre-merge, David started off on Yasur, which lost the first 3 Immunity Challenges. He was in the majority on each unanimous vote. After winning the Final 17 Immunity Challenge, David swapped to Lopevi 2.0, where he made more connections. At the Double Tribal Council, David pulled his first big move of the game, playing an idol on Trey that resulted in Sadel being idoled out on the re-vote. This established a close connection between him and both Trey and Martin. The tribe never lost another challenge pre-merge. However, his lacking social game led to him becoming a target when the merge hit. Despite that, David showed willingness to take risks, such as playing his second idol on Martin at the merge vote, negating a (tied) SurvivORG record of 9 votes, and sending River to the pre-jury. He won the first two challenges of the merge, and on the 3rd he was a clear target due to his previous plays, but managed to work with Lime and Vulture to blindside Justin. This resulted in a rivalry with him and Max, who voted for David 3 times in a row beginning with that vote, and with whom David clashed openly at Tribal Council. At Final 9, David solidified an alliance with Lime, Vulture, and Jaye to vote out Hope, and this alliance effectively controlled the rest of the game strategically. At Final 8, David won Immunity, but gave it up to Vulture; then played an idol on himself to idol out Martin 4-4*. After losing Final 6 Immunity to Vulture, David found himself targeted yet again, but managed to tie the vote with Max and Trey, and survived the revote when Jaye flipped to avoid rocks. David then won the next two Immunity Challenges to ice the game and make Final Tribal Council. At FTC, David articulated his game successfully, detailing a challenge prowess that allowed him to win six out of the nine individual challenges, and a very tight alliance with Vulture and Jaye, along with his villainous moves that secured him a spot in the Final Tribal Council. Eventually his aggressive and calculated gameplay would earn him the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-2-1 vote over his closest allies. Profile '''Three sentences that describe who you are: ' I'm an unemployed, uneducated leech on society and the only thing I need is a handful of anti-depressants so that no one else has to be subjected to my constant crying anymore, and maybe if I got some it would seem a little more sincere when I do cry about my dead guinea pig. Alright sentence one down in all seriousness I am an 18 yr old guy who doesn't know how to spell guinea and relied on auto correct to spell guinea pig. oh yeah and im literally a leech but hey im just taking a "gap year" since I finished high school last year. If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? 'Does the disaster have to be real? Because I would love to experience the disasters in the movie 2012 because I love boats and cruises and it seems awesome to be able to live on one for the rest of my life. Additionally, if I didn't get on one of them boats I wouldn't mind dying either. I remember when I was 12 in the year 2012 looking as the sunset hoping the Mayan calendar was real and the world was going to end because I was sick of everything even back then. If it's got to be real, the natural disaster I would experience would be that meteor that allegedly killed the dinosaurs. I learnt that not only did it got bam! and make a big impact but also it caused a huge tsunami that went across the world, a huge earthquake in the nearby area and it melted the sand on the coast it hit so that it turned to glass and flied into the atmosphere and like 10000 degrees Kelvin to the point that it shred the atmosphere apart and then the sun could heat up our planet so hot that all the dinosaurs died expect for the ones who could burrow or lived at least 1 metre under the sea (the first metre turn to acid). The reason I would love to experience this is because I prefer summer over winter and I have never seen a shooting star let alone as meteor hitting Earth so I think it would be kinda cool. Plus I could see what our planet was like over 60+ million years ago Voting Chart Trivia * David became the first contestant to give up individual immunity since Nick in ''The ORGstralian ORGback. * David is tied with Mauka for most individual immunity wins in a season, with 6, and the most by any SurvivORG winner. * David holds or has tied multiple records and milestones related to Hidden Immunity Idols: ** Most votes negated by an idol (9; tied with Michael in Pearl ORGlands) ** Most votes negated by idol plays overall in a season (17) ** Most successful plays for another player (2) ** Most successful plays total (3) ** First successful pre-merge idol play. * David received votes every merge Tribal Council where he was not immune at. * David voted correctly (for the eliminated player) at every Tribal Council during the season, and was the only player in VanuORGtu to accomplish this feat. * David won the awards for "Villain of the Season," "Best Move" (for his role in the 4-3-2 vote against Hope at final nine), and "Player of the Season" at the VanuORGtu reunion show. * David became the first Australian to win SurvivORG. ---- David | before = Reef | after = Victor }} __FORCETOC__ Category:Player of the Season Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Winners